1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices adapted for use on ski poles having a permanent ski ring, so as to increase supporting ability in loose snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In skiing under varying run and snow conditions, dissimilar requirements are placed on the size of the ski ring. Generally, the rings are made as light as possible, especially with poles used for competition which are now also normally utilised by long distance skiers. Such light rings are, however, too small to provide sufficient supporting ability in loose snow, especially in the case of unprepared ski runs.
What is needed is a device which can be releasably fastened to conventional ski poles, that is to say ski poles having relatively small rings.